


The serpentine.

by AngstwithanP



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Aziraphale Needs a Hug (Good Omens), Blood and Gore, Crowley Has PTSD (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dom Crowley (Good Omens), Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Innocent Aziraphale (Good Omens), Love at First Sight, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Other, Protective Crowley, Scared Aziraphale (Good Omens), The Second Apocalypse (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Zombies, aziraphale needs help, mental health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstwithanP/pseuds/AngstwithanP
Summary: It had been 10 years since the virus had spread and the human civilisation is scares. An young saviour and his crew is trying to make due with the life style but he still feels alone in this cold dead world however one morning he wakes to find a angel all tied up and bleeding and he knows their is some good left in this world.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley/Aziraphale
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Explosions Behind him. people screaming running but there's no people yet the screaming and shrieking is so loud that he lets out a involuntary hiss at the sound covering his ears with his hands to no avail. The street is empty around him yet why can he still hear them. He grunts as something forces him to stumble and another hard force hits him it feels like he's stuck in a bumble of a crowd however the crowd is running for their lives as he just stands there staring in fear. Then at once he's fallen to the ground head smashing to the ground with a audible thump the air is hazy now and the screams now sound like it was deep under sea judging by how his eyes struggle to focus and sting they might as well be. By some force he forces his lump of a body to get up and run run! He needs to run! He needs to escape there going to get him! There going to eat him. Please no no no please god let me live. He cries as he falls back onto the ground tears stinging with fear and pain as he clutches his foot, blood steeps from the wound as he can hear it's terrible grunts and Groans and the screaming it's back once more. Why can't I run? Why happened to my foot. Stop stop what's happening!

-——-

Screeching is what woke him up. The horrible screeching of a alarm clock which is shaped as a cat it was a present given by Beez his Second of command in his group. it was much of a present you were going to get these days. "Deep breaths Crowley deep breaths." Someone petted his long hair as they tried to calm Crowley down but he swatted the hand away in annoyance. "I remember telling you to stay out my room," he hissed at the young woman who was now standing up. "Much of my room as it yours Crowley." She said her tone held a hint of annoyance herself but Crowley as usual ignore her. "What time is it?" He grumbled and hissed again when his own black t-shirt got thrown at his face.

"Mornin' from what I can gather hurry up, beez wantin' us," her Scottish accent acted up when she was irritated which made annoying her that much more fun. "Yeah Yeah P I'm coming."

P was a woman of very little Information when Crowley and his gang found her in a infested household she didn't sob at their feet or even thanked them she simply just held out her gun with a simple. "You got anymore?" Her cold attitude and harsh demeanour is what made them accept her into his group. She was a small thing with brown short hair and bright blue eyes but she could kick your ass if needed. Crowley himself wasn't much to look at these days, since people had started eating each other and the literal world collapsed on itself there wasn't much people who survived could do to make themselves attractive but that didn't stop him.

He had golden amber eyes which he always covered and long red lock which he had yet to cut off. He grumbled into his black t-shirt wiping down his black trousers. 

"Crowley!" 

“I'm coming!" 

Despite being the leader of the serpentine he was never treated like it, his group always disrespecting him. (But In the crew Defense he never did act like a leader more like a overgrown child.) he cracked his neck and headed down stairs where the living room was occupied by his members. P now stood by beez who was setting up a small fire. Hastur and Ligur were on the couch eating out of a tin it was a disgusting sight as the sauce of the beans ran down their fingers and lips. 

He grimaced and walked over to beez and p. "What is it? I was sleeping beez," he peeked inside the small pot that was on the flame to see orange gloop and give a questionable glare. "It's breakfast either eat it or starve," beez spoke not wanting another argument like they did with Hastur and Ligur. “We also caught people peeping into our territory when you were sleep, there in the basement waiting." 

“They didn't see your face did they?" Now the serpentine group weren't idiots it was well common fact that they could be described as thugs and bandits but since the world was so shitty and there wasn't anything of law or police force these days there wasn't anything to stop them. What they did was dangerous work so they wore blank white masks to cover their faces as well as to not catch a whiff of the toxins in the air. "Of course what you take us Armatures? We crept up behind them all silent like and whacked their skulls in with this here bat," Hastur pipped up bean sauce spilling from his lips as he did so disgusting Crowley even more. 

"Give two bowls of that and I'll go take a visit to our guests." Amber eyes seemed to shine with dangerous intent and held out his hands for his requests but as usual beez never did as they were told. "Just fair warning they seem harmless two fellas one had a knife he could've done some danger but the other one," "What about him?" Crowley asked interest peeking. "He just seemed so lost.. scared." P eyebrows furrowed and that just made Crowley scoff. "We are all scared fuck sake that doesn't make him Special." “ Two bowls were handed to him and p spoke up this time. "You'll notice it when you see him. He looks to good to be true,"

"Wha? P your no making sense!"

His mask snapped on his face as he hissed loudly again as p patted him on the back. "Looks like god still is looking out for us, seems we have a angel in our mits."


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some minor character death. 
> 
> Also some jealously on Crowley part and some angel complimenting :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with my lack of updates! 
> 
> Have some jealous Crowley and dick Gabriel cause don’t we love that uwu 
> 
> Comments Are my life line 👀

“Ah.” 

As soon as Crowley walked in the room where two hostages sit he spotted the “angel.” Right away. He had platinum blond curls and the biggest baby blues that looked to innocent to be true. 

“You both hungry?” He smirked under the mask when the two flinched and the other who wasn’t the cherub flashed a dangerous glare at him. “You beat us over the head and then offer us food?” 

He had jet black hair and bright violet like eyes. Crowley would admit they could’ve been pretty if they were on someone else’s faces rather than guy. In response Crowley shrugged. “Gotta do what we can to stay alive,” he turned to the cherub when he gave a little gasp. 

He raised a brow in confusion but got interrupted by the other. “It’s okay aziraphale everything is okay sunshine,” so the cherub name was called Aziraphale that didn’t help his case of being a normal being rather than a actual angel. His mouth turned up slightly by the nickname it was a stupid thing to do. 

Who nicknames people these days?   
Especially ones that stupid. 

“Anyway do you want it or not? cause I’m pretty hungry and wouldn’t mind the extra rations!” Aziraphale looked out hopeful to him then back to his companion who shook his head. “But Gabriel we haven’t ate in days..” 

“And we don’t need some Thugs food!” Gabriel snapper back causing aziraphale to flinch and hide his face the best he can while nursing a sore head. “Yes, apologises.” 

“Well we can’t have that!” He swaggered towards aziraphale ignoring Gabriel’s protests and placed the bowl in front of the cherub. “Pretty things like you can’t starve, especially if I can do anything about it” 

Aziraphale face blushed widely and he stared at the bowl with longing  
“Are.. are you sure? I don’t want to cause bother,” this caused Crowley to laugh and stand back up near the door. “You both have caused a bit of a bother this morning taking a gander around someone’s else’s camp isn’t a good idea.” 

“Isn’t your friend smart enough to figure that out?” Gabriel snarled at that and aziraphale visibly trembling at this point shook his head. “No no! It was all a misunderstanding really.” 

“We had no idea-“ 

“Aziraphale shut the fuck up!” Gabriel snarled back at him making the angel flinch and hide his face once more. Crowley’s lip sneered up in disgust. This Gabriel guy was really getting on his shit list. Giving stupid nicknames and now causing the angel to flinch once again. 

“Whatever just eat up I’ll be back in a bit and I want both of those bowls empty by the time I get back,” he turned to face them once again pulling up his mask to show off his smile which turned sinister. “Or there will be consequences.” And with that he left the room laughing. 

———

The laughing stopped as soon as entered the sitting room again where beez sat staring. “So how was it? Did you meet the angel.” Crowley peeled off the mask and took a deep breath. “Yep! And I’ll give P credit he is quite a looker.” 

“Crowley-“ 

“Yeah, Yeah I know. But basically they got confused cause I was giving them food. Argued a little and then sort of threaten them to eat and that’s it.” With this beez raised their eyebrows. 

“That’s unlike you, you’re usually the first to end them as it be.” With that Crowley laughed pulling out a case behind the couch. “Oh don’t mistake me beez, I’ll be the first to end them if they end up failing the test.” 

Pulling open the case to reveal a simple pistol like gun. It was full sliver with the carving of numbers on the side. “You think that’s needed?” Beez asked their demeanour tense with the glance of that gun. “Just wanna keep us safe beez, that’s all.” 

He slapped on the mask once more and turned to them. “Well when I’ll come back gather up P and the others so we can start a introduction!” 

“What, Crowley?! What do you mean.” 

But by the time they uttered out the words Crowley was gone. 

“Bastard.” 

-———

The door opened with a slam which cause aziraphale and Gabriel to jump up in fright. There bowls empty and fingers sticky by the lack of spoons given. 

The man from before entered back. His red hair framing around the blank white mask causing Aziraphale’s heart to race. He took the stranger threat to heart learning from Gabriel to never ignore one or there will be pain Gabriel has proven that to him the starting years of their relationship. 

“Oh good you finished the food! That’s great no consequences for you both then,” the man sang out causing Gabriel to grit his teeth, the other man didn’t seem to be taking anything seriously seeming to joke around. That wasn’t Gabriel’s style while leading he was a stern and harsh leader keeping people in line. 

The only reason aziraphale was still here was because he was a good shag for the pent up man. 

“Well we have more if your hungry still,” the man pulled something out of his pocket. “You’ve just gotta pass this little test first!” He chirped the last line and aziraphale stared at the blank mask. 

Test? 

But he saw Gabriel’s eyes widen.  
“No.. no you don’t have one! You couldn’t have!” He cried out much to Aziraphale’s confusion but the man seemed to dislike that. “Aww you already know what it is! That could be considered cheating you know.” 

Aziraphale gasped loudly as he saw the gleaming gun in his hand. 

He was going to kill them both! 

“Wait! Please no,” but he was ignored as the man cocked the gun at Gabriel’s forehead. “Since you know the rules then you should know what to say then to start the test!” But Gabriel was frozen in fear. 

“No? Oh well then!” 

“BANG!” He shouted and in a flash of panic aziraphale screamed and reached for his lover the man who despite hurt him still kept him safe and loved despite being useless. The corpse of that man fell in a heap and the man in the white mask now red and messy stepped towards him. 

“No! No please don’t kill me please no!” He scrambled to escape but the man only chuckled and pressed his foot to his chest to keep him in place. He could feel the tears streaming down his face as he stared at the barrel of the gun. 

“Now pretty face In order of this test to work you gotta say bang okay?” But the cherub could only sob begging out pleads for him to be spared. 

“Fine then I’ll say it,” 

“BANG!” He shouted and waited for the ineffable pain. 

1 

2

3? 

He opened his eyes slowly to face the red messy mask but he could see the smile of the owner. “Now look at that your clean,” aziraphale in shock continued to stare as the man placed the gun back in his pocket. 

Aziraphale watched his every move like a hawk which the other noticed obviously. “You wondering how your still here and your friend isn’t?” The man asked and aziraphale nodded slowly. 

“That gun.. it isn’t a normal one isn’t it?” He asked slowly and the nodded. “Quick one aren’t ya, no this is called a Rollex. The gun was created to detect infected people by checking the temperature of their foreheads.” He clucked his tongue  
“There’s no bullets visible to the eye there apparently so small but effectively hitting your brain snagging the infection before it takes over.” 

He glanced at Gabriel’s corpse. “This means your friend was infected and was hiding it.” He faced aziraphale   
“But your perfectly fine! You’ve passed the test” 

Aziraphale was still in shock. Gabriel was infected? He was completely fine he wasn’t showing or anything. But that could be a good reason he has the amazing idea to trike out in the forest. 

“He wanted me to go with him.” Aziraphale mumbled. “What was that?” The masked man asked and aziraphale curled up in on himself.  
“ he was infected that’s why he wanted me to go with him. He wanted to me to go with him.. till the very end.” 

“That’s a bummer,” the man replied and slowly took off his mask revealing bright amber eyes and a smirk that set aziraphale heart off.

“The air in here is safe and now I know you aren’t infected it’s safe to breathe” but he turned once again to the corpse. “Not for long though. C’mon up stairs you can meet the others aziraphale!” 

Suddenly he was pulled up and now in a brightly lit hallway the mans long fingers wrapped around his chubby wrist. “Wait I don’t even know your name yet!” 

“It’s Crowley and welcome to the serpentine.”


End file.
